


Beggar

by immortalje



Series: Prompt Challenges [12]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-27
Updated: 2007-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: He was a beggar for attention, for just a tiny proof that he was alive.
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Series: Prompt Challenges [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047814





	Beggar

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: AlexT/Dom  
> For my [100_situations](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/) challenge. The prompt was 022. Beggar - [Table](http://immortalje.livejournal.com/35288.html)

He was a beggar for attention, for just a tiny proof that he was alive. He had realised that about a year after the infarction. He was a beggar looking for a saviour. There had been plenty of volunteers for the position, but most of them had been discarded from the beginning. Figures that he was still picky as a beggar, he so didn’t fall into any cheesy traps like that.

No matter how much he begged for attention, for someone to look at him and make him feel alive, the one that finally did rescue him, the one that gave him proof of being alive over and over again, the one that saved him every day anew was the one person he hadn’t thought twice about, had never considered to be a willing saviour.

He still didn’t know how Robert Chase had gotten through to him. All he knew was that Chase didn’t pay any attention to his tantrums at work. He did as told, never once giving in to his attention seeking habits by talking back to him. Not much at least, no more than was necessary.

No, he rarely reacted at work. He was the perfect in between, either following House or falling in line with the others.

All that had changed when Chase had picked him up in a bar. House had been so drunk that he hadn’t even recognised the Australian until the next morning when he woke with a huge hangover. From then on, Chase gave him proof that he was alive every night, every private moment between them when he needed it. When it came to work, he still refused to let him get the satisfaction. Instead Chase taught him how to get his satisfaction from saving his patients again, from being right about the most far fetched diagnosis.

House thought it had been a good deal, getting his proof that he was still alive and kicking while simply ignoring his work tantrums and believing in him.

He never let anybody see that the beggar in him had found a saviour but it was enough to know that Chase took this as their personal joke and gave him dazzling smiles when none of the others got it. Whoever would have thought that being a picky beggar could lead to him being satisfied about the life he was living.


End file.
